Hello
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: A short story of tragedy, forgiveness, and love. Draco let's himself cry over Hermione's death and she comes to him in spirit and gives him a reason to forget his pain. In the end Draco's not the only one left healed. Song by Evanescence. Rating changed.


_**Hello**_

_**Playground school bell rings, again**_

Draco looked around the courtyard of Hogwarts. He sat upon a white and black marble base leaning against one of many of the schoolyard's statues. His favorite. The broken winged angel. He looked around him at the scarce few students who were rushing to class. Usually he'd be one of them. But he couldn't find the motivation to act like his regular self.

_**Rain clouds come to play, again**_

He could feel it coming; the echo of voices in his head. A warning. He closed his eyes trying to block out the sight, the sound, and the smell. He realized it hurt. It never hurt this much before. He leaned over wrapping his arms around himself. He shivered despite the humid air. A year; and today he broke. He opened his eyes, his sight blurry. Despite himself he let it go. Tears fell around him, the clap of thunder not so far off.

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing? **_

A year ago it had happened. He couldn't understand why. Why now? Why was it now? He thought he had it all together, he thought he had gotten over it. There was no reason to feel this way. She didn't even like him. She hadn't even known. So now the first time he cried was all because of a memory.

_**Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...**_

She watched him cry and it saddened her. It was the first time... she knew that. The first time he let himself cry over her. It was a flattering thought that he would cry, but it saddened her. She knew it was because he held it all in. Sighing softly, she floated over to him. This was the first time for her too... The first time she would go to anyone. She shimmered in front of him, he too busy wallowing in self-pity to notice her. Sighing she spoke:

"I've never seen you cry before."

_**Hello...**_

Draco jumped up and looked in front of him. A corporeal figure stood in front of him, shimmering and glinting in the gentle light. A clap of thunder was released and he questioned his sanity. He could see her as her usual self. Long chestnut shoulder length hair, with red tints, it curly and as usual out of control. Her intelligent dark brown eyes glinting like the sun. The only difference was she was wearing the bright white uniform of Dumbledore's army. The clothing she died in. He shook his head, laughing softly.

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

She frowned furrowing her eyebrows.

"What is it?" She asked. He laughed again, looking at her with a sad smile.

"I'm hallucinating. You're dead. Dead. You died. There's no way you're here." He laughed again, his voice kind of hysteric.

"Draco you're not hallucinating. I'm a ghost." She said. He shook his head again.

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

"No you're not. I'm hallucinating. You're not real, and when I stop hallucinating it will hurt. Why don't you just go away?" He murmured. She floated over and sat next to him.

"I am ghost." He sighed and looked down at the ground before whispering softly.

"Maybe I know that." She frowned again.

"Why pretend?"

"It's easier to think you're a hallucination, then to realize that you have unfinished business on this plane." She nodded in understanding.

_**Don't try to fix me**_

She listened to him sigh and watched as he wiped away the tears that were on his face. He had tear streaks on them.

"You know Draco…" She said slowly. "It's okay to mourn for my death. It doesn't make you weak, it makes sense." He scowled darkly.

"How does it make sense?" He growled. She smiled sadly.

"I died for a good cause, it makes sense it would make you sad. Even for you." He shook his head.

"I'm not crying because of that." He snapped. Her smile went even sadder and she lifted a hand to touch his shoulder. He flinched away. "Don't!"

_**I'm not broken**_

Her eyes softened.

"Than why are you crying?" He looked away from her.

"You wouldn't understand." He said.

"I would like to try." She whispered.

_**Hello,**_

He gulped and looked away from her.

"I… I." He closed his eyes. "I… wanted… to know you." He laughed harshly. "I wanted to know you, the girl who would give everything to protect the world from a monster."

"That's no reason for you to cry." She whispered.

"What do you know about it?" He mumbled. She floated over in front of him.

"I have more reason to cry than you do." She said a playful, gentle smile on her face.

"Just because you're dead." He sneered, before feeling bad for it as her face fell.

_**I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide...**_

"I…I'm…" She shook her head.

"I know." She looked up at the sky, the dark clouds having moved closer. "I have more reason to cry because… The boy I love doesn't know I love him." He frowned.

"Weasley." He said sharply.

"No. You." His eyes widened.

_**Don't cry...**_

She looked back at him to see his eyes full with tears. She came closer a hand coming up to brush against his cheek.

"Shhh." She whispered watching as he crumpled. The tears spilling down his face in torrents.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

Suddenly she gasped. Draco looked at her, tears still falling. Her form began to grow dimmer.

"What's happening?" She gasped out.

"You…" He sniffled, trying to calm the ache in his chest. "Have finished in this realm." He stared as she slowly disappeared, his tears still falling.

_**Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday...**_

He looked down up at the sky, his tears still falling. A drop of rain fell on his cheek, signifying the pour. It washed away his tears, coming so quick he had to close his eyes. In the dark, cold he whispered.

"I love you too Hermione."

_**Authoress Corner:**_ **This was deleted awhile ago. I never understand why it was deleted so I'm uploading it again to give it another shot. If you find something wrong with this story that's against regulation please PM ME!!! I need to know what is EXACTLY wrong with this story. Please tell me and give me time to fix it before you report me. Please? Song is by Evanescence.**


End file.
